


Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-dump

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, RS Fireside Tales, Remus Lupin Tries, that I winged and really should apologize to all the poets for, vague mention of Fenrir's attack on wee Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: There was once a cozy cottage with a nice room,Then during a bright full moon,Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump,Something went bump, bump, bump.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: RS Fireside Tales Vol.2





	Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-dump

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> It's strange how time can make a place shrink, make its strangeness ordinary.  
> ― Veronica Roth, Allegiant
> 
> Thank you to @Chasingbluefish for beta-ing this <3

There was once a cozy cottage with a nice room,   
Then during a bright full moon,  
Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump,  
Something went bump, bump, bump.

Little Remus Lupin was sleeping that night,  
When a monster broke in and took a bite.  
Now every full moon, he turned into a wolf,  
The Lupin family moved, unable to cope. 

Years later, Remus Lupin moved back,   
With his boyfriend, Sirius Black.   
The cottage was small and quaint,   
But Remus’ childhood room had a nightmare’s taint.  
They closed and glamored the door  
Of the room that Remus abhorred. 

Their best friend was becoming a father   
and the war was threatening the Potters.   
The marauders agreed to protect those they loved.  
Even if making the choice was rough.   
They weren’t chumps,   
Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump,

As the Secret Keeper, Sirius had to hide,   
But he would not sit quietly by  
While his boyfriend was out persuading werewolves  
Of people who are sympathetic to their woes.  
Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump,  
Remus took a breath to show his heart’s thump. 

Remus even faced his fear  
And met with the monster that bit him, Fenrir.  
“Lupin, Lupin, don’t you see? I can do so much worse to those you love.”   
“I’m not a child anymore, Fenrir, I have nothing to be afraid of.”   
Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump,  
He turned with his back straight and left with a “Hmph.”

Regardless, monsters on the full moon filled Remus’ nightmares  
Of monsters on the full moon in the room there.  
“Don’t worry, Moony,  
Nothing is going to happen to me.”  
Sirius reassured Remus every time,  
Which developed from a chant into a paradigm. 

Until one day a dog patronus   
Appeared to Remus amid his business.   
“Moony, we have to go. Wait. Fuck.”  
His blood went cold, thinking this was the end of their luck.  
Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.  
There was no time left to slump.

Apparating to the cottage,   
Remus feared his lover was taken hostage.   
The place was in disarray,   
Chairs were turned over, a smear of blood in the hallway.   
His heart raced, the blood rushing in his ears,   
His vision has narrowed to the path leading to the door he feared. 

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.  
Something was beating heavily, making his blood pump.  
The glamour was gone and the door was opened,  
He leaned against the doorway and listened.

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.  
Maybe it was something that went bump.  
Without looking in fear of finding his lover in a lump.   
Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.  
Remus charged in with a swing of his wand, “Stupify!”   
And the room was empty with nothing for the spell to apply. 

The walls were cream,   
There was dust floating in sunbeam.  
Instead of feeling cagey,   
The room was quite ordinary.  
Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump,   
Became thump, thump, thump,  
From the trees beating against the cottage in the wind,  
It was ridiculous enough to make Remus want to grin. 

But until he can find Sirius,   
He won’t let himself be careless.   
Behind him was a loud CRACK!  
And he turned ready to attack.   
WHACK!  
Remus’ fist connected with one Sirius Black.

“Dammit, Moony! THAT’S MY FACE!”   
“I thought you were Fenrir, there was blood all over the place!”   
“No, it was Prongs, he surprised me and I hurt myself getting to the Potters.”   
“Is something wrong? Do we need to get the Order?” 

Sirius smiled in sheer bliss.   
He grabbed Remus’ face and pulled him in for a kiss.   
“I’m a godfather!”   
And Remus broke out in laughter.   
“Why didn’t you start with that?!”   
“Who cares, let’s get to where the party is at!”


End file.
